


Girl Meets Pledge Week

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, Episode: s07e02, F/F, F/M, Rilaya, Unrequited Love, besides rilaya, but friendship is the best ship, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, little bit'a angst guys, not gonna lie, smarkle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Next, on an all-new Girl Meets World:It's rush week for Riley and Lucas, leaving their best friends to their own devices. But when the secrets start flowing, will the two pledges be returning to the same clique that they left?(or: I really like Maya, you guys.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The College Years! Episode 2! Yay!
> 
> As always, this takes place in my Rilaya-verse. If you don't know what that is... Welcome! Feel free to follow the link above for a handy collection of evidence for my unhealthy obsession!
> 
> Yeah, so... Enjoy!

Riley rounded the corner leading into the bustling common room of Brittany Hall, smiling and clutching her books. The instant she stepped beyond the corner, however, a tiny, powerful arm shot out and stopped her from advancing. The brunette looked back confused, then bemused.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little paranoid?”

A blonde head popped out from behind the wall, urgently scanning the room.

“It’s only ‘paranoid’ if they’re not out to get you!”

“And who, exactly,” Riley asked, smiling sweetly, “is out to get you?”

“Not me, you! I _said_ you! They’re out to get YOU!”

The two of them stopped behind a large sofa, Riley raising an eyebrow at her frantic girlfriend, her eyes still darting anxiously around the room.

“Um… who is?”

Maya darted her eyes back to her.

“’Who?’ Riley, it’s pledge week! You KNOW who’s coming for you! They’ve had their eyes on you ever since that night in 8th grade!” She turned her head at an especially loud footstep. “They could be anywhere!”

Riley grabbed her ridiculous girlfriend by the shoulders, squaring her soft eyes on hers.

“Maya, I highly doubt that Ga—“

“DON’T SAY IT!” Maya whisper-shouted, slapping a hand over Riley’s mouth. “That’ll just summon them!”

The brunette, taking advantage of the situation, closed her eyes and began moving her mouth behind Maya’s hand, causing her to giggle.

“Okay, okay!” She said, dropping her hand.

“Peaches, if I do join a sorority, which if I’m being honest _is_ something I want to do… it doesn’t mean that anybody is taking me away from you.”

Maya softened and lowered her shoulders, her nervous demeanor replaced by a confident and lovesick smile. She kissed her girlfriend.

“I know, honey. And you totally should join! You were made for the greek life.”

Riley draped her arms over the shorter girl’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Peaches. And don’t worry, no matter what happens you will always be more important than some sorority like Gamma Gamma Nu.”

The words weren’t out of her mouth for a second when a pack of pink-clad, screaming girls jumped out from every corner of the room, grabbing Riley and lifting her up on their shoulders.

“WAAAAAIT!” Riley yelled before she was carried off.

The girls froze as Riley, still in the air, turned a pleading grin toward her girlfriend.

Maya smiled, resigned, and nodded.

“Proceed.”

The screaming continued, with Riley joining in as they abducted her.

“Yes, officer,” Maya said to herself, “That was the last time anyone ever saw her…”

(Cue Intro)


	2. Chapter 2

At the front of his classroom, Professor Farkle Minkus scribbled notes on one of his whiteboards, preparing for the class that was about to begin. Sitting in the third tier of seats was Maya, blonde head resting in her hand in a doomed attempt at staying awake. The seat next to her was empty.

“Alright, mortals,” Farkle exclaimed, turning and picking up a stack of papers, “I have here the results of last week’s pre-test. Does anyone care to guess at how you all did?”

A few nervous hands began to rise.

“Well,” Farkle smiled, “If these are any indicator, I can already tell you that you’re WRONG!” He tossed the papers animatedly into the air, slamming his hands on his desk.

“Your first real test is in one week, and I will NOT allow my first class to perform at any level below extraordinary! These grades were average, but I expect you all to be anything BUT average!”

The door to the class slammed open, revealing a tall brunette, clad in a pink sweat shirt emblazoned with the word ‘PLEDGE.’ She was dripping with honey and random clumps of feathers clung stubbornly to her body.

“Not… exactly what I was talking about…” Farkle sputtered.

Riley flashed him a sardonic glare before breathing a deep sigh and marching to her seat beside her girlfriend who, for her part, was nobly attempting to control her laughter.

“Ahem…” she said, composing herself, “Good morning, honey.”

Riley’s narrow-eyed stare at the pun couldn’t hide her smile. She grabbed a resistant Maya, planting a big, sticky kiss on her cheek as the class giggled around them.

“So, how was day one of rush week?” Maya laughed, wiping futilely at her cheek.

“A little… messier than I expected,” Riley answered thoughtfully, “but actually really fun! It looks like it really is going to be all week, though, so I might be a little scarce outside of classes.”

She scrunched up her eyebrows with guilt before Maya touched one of the few clean parts of her face, smiling.

“No worries, babe. This is important to you, so you do what you gotta do.”

“But won’t you be bored without me?”

“Of course! But I’ll find ways to keep myself busy.”

Riley grinned.

“… like a bee?”

“Huh,” Maya shrugged, licking some honey from her finger, “I really should’a thought of that one…”

Their conversation was interrupted by papers slamming on the table in front of them.

“Maybe you could use some of that time to, oh, I don’t know… STUDY!!” Farkle was beet red. “I need the A-game from you guys if I’m gonna win—“ He started. “I mean, if WE’RE going to win… at, y’know… learning…?”

The girls were no longer buying it.

“If you’re gonna win _what now…?”_

Farkle straightened his tie.

“I may have… placed a small wager with a… colleague that my class would score higher on our first test than theirs.”

“Oh, gee…” Maya deadpanned, “I wonder who you could possibly have—“

A tiny foot kicked the door open, interrupting her.

“BOOM, DUMMY!” Smackle yelled, waving a stack of papers, “My class ACED their pre-test! Your defeat is imminent!”

Farkle, panicked, rushed down to snatch the papers from her hand.

“What?! Let me see those!”

He flipped through the tests as she grinned confidently.

“Smackle, the answers on these tests are identical. To the word.”

She shrugged.

“I am a gifted educator.”

Farkle furrowed his brow.

“You know that using subliminal hypnosis to teach your class is cheating, right?”

She shook her head, flustered.

“Oh, and I suppose your olfactory conditioning is playing it straight?”

The class raised their heads, curious.

“Is that why it always smells like grandma’s cookies in here?” Riley asked, suspicious.

Farkle grinned as he faced an angry student body, shrugging.

\-----

A golden early evening light shined through the ersatz bay window in Maya’s dorm room, greeting the girl as she returned to her room carrying a basket full of laundry. She smiled for a moment at the sepiatone luster her room reflected, her eyes drawn unbidden to a framed photo of her and Riley at prom.

She plopped her basket down next to her dresser, opening the top drawer. After looking between the basket and the drawer for a moment, she unceremoniously dumped all of the unfolded clothing into the drawer, pushing fervently until it was forced closed.

“Being a grown-up is easy,” Maya said proudly.

As she moved to her desk there was a knock at her open door. She turned to see a smiling Zay poke his head in.

“Knock knock! What’s happenin’, neighbor?”

“Eh,” Maya shrugged, “Riley’s still pledging so I thought I’d get a jump on some homework.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

“Heh, nah,” she finally conceded, “I’m bored outta my mind.”

“Well, see, that’s why I came down here, little one.” Zay spoke with exaggerated sympathy, resting his hands on a suspicious Maya’s shoulders. “I knew you’d be lonely without your wife, so I pried myself away from my extremely busy schedule to see if I could help you—“

“Lucas pledging, too?”

Zay immediately slumped, collapsing on the bed.

“UGH, YES! ALL WEEK! I’m so BORED!”

Maya smiled, turning.

“Chin up, Babs. We’re two young, awesome people at college in the greatest city in the world! How hard can it be to think of something to do?”

Zay perked up at the encouragement, only for his brow to furrow as he attempted to answer the question. Maya’s bravado faded as she worked on the same problem to no success.

“Nope, I got nothin’” Zay finally conceded.

“Yeah,” Maya agreed, “Everything I think of involves talking to people or leaving this room. Deal breakers.”

Zay’s eyes suddenly brightened, raising an eyebrow to his friend.

“Y’know… we could always just do what we did in high school whenever Lucas and Riley had an away game…”

A mischievous look in her eye, Maya turned to Zay.

“Why, Mr. Babineaux, I thought you’d never ask…” 

\-----

Half an hour later a fine haze filled Maya and Riley’s room, despite the best efforts of the open window and desk fan. A towel had been shoved firmly beneath the door, and two friends sat on the bed laughing their faces off.

“NO! Nonononono!” Maya managed between guffaws, slapping Zay’s chest, “When she—when she pulled you out of history class by your ear--!!”

“Oh man!” Zay chuckled, “I am NEVER inviting both my grandmas to visit at the same time ever again!”

“I dunno, man,” Maya said, finally calming down as she wiped the tears from her bloodshot eyes, “I think Riley got it worse than you.”

“Ha! Oh yeah! They made her judge a cookie baking contest!”

“The poor girl can’t even smell chocolate chips now without getting nervous.”

They laughed again, kicking their feet until Zay suddenly turned very serious.

“OOOOH, PAPAYA!”

“Yes, Hunkalicious?”

“Do you have any cookies in here, like, right now?”

Maya’s eyes widened as if Zay had just revealed a cure for cancer. She darted off the bed as gracefully as her state would allow, falling onto the floor before reaching her bottom desk drawer. Proudly, she produced a bag of mini Oreos, eliciting a heartfelt cheer from Zay as she bounded back to the bed.

“Ok…” Zay said, mouth full of chocolate, “So… that was mine. Your turn!”

Maya looked up thoughtfully as she slammed more of the tiny cookies.

“Huh, most embarrassing moment in high school…” she repeated. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. “Oh, GOTTA be when me and Riley promposed to each other on the same day!”

She shook her head laughing while Zay smiled wide, rubbing her back.

“Aw, no dude! That was the sweetest thing! I still have cavities from that!”

Maya rolled her eyes at him, but her soft smile was telling.

“Dude, we each spent the whole day trying to lure each other to different decorated spots! You were crouching behind a bush in Central Park all afternoon with sparklers!”

“See?! This is still in the ‘Embarrassing Adventures of Zay’ category!”

“No,” Maya interrupted, shaking her head, “but, no, remember how it ended? With us getting so frustrated we just started fighting and both blurted it out in the hallway in front of everybody? And then we got all mushy and kissed and everybody clapped and…”

Zay looked at her with a sweet, warm smile as he patted his now-crying friend on the shoulder. Maya laughed as she, again, wiped away tears.

“Ugh! Look at what all this love crap has turned me into! I’m the friggin’ Hallmark Channel!”

“Oh yeah,” Zay beamed, on the edge of tears himself, “You two are a real cautionary tale.”

She shoved him playfully.

“I just… I love her so much, man. I never, EVER thought I could be this happy!” She shook her head, running her hand through her hair. “Especially after I figured out that I loved her. God, it was so hard keeping that from my best friend all those months!”

Zay absently rolled both his eyes and his head.

“Pssssh, please, girl! Try doing it for ten _years, then_ you can talk to me ab—“

His eyes grew wide when he finally listened to the words that had fallen out of this mouth. A second later he gathered the courage to turn toward Maya. Her stoned eyes stared at him in confusion, her mouth agape.

The awkward silence was interrupted by a person in a large beaver costume, a bullseye painted on his chest, bursting into their room. The inebriated pair could do nothing but stare at the intruder until he removed his oversized head, revealing the face of Lucas underneath.

Maya turned to Zay, eyes wide with sudden understanding, as Lucas sniffed the air.

“Aw, c’mon, guys! At least FeBreeze the place when you’re done! The R.A. could walk by whenever!”

“You… Beaver…” Maya was impressed that she’d gotten that much out.

“Pledging. Don’t ask. Can I borrow your exacto knife?”

Maya feebly pointed toward her desk. Lucas rummaged through the drawers with his oversized gloves.

“Hey, buddy,” he said to Zay, “Glad you’re having fun without me! Sorry again about disappearing all week. I’ll be free by Saturday and we’ll all hit that party in SoHo. Deal?”

His friends could do nothing but nod. He chuckled at them as he pulled the knife from the desk.

“Alright, stoners, have fun. And, uh…” He steeled himself, then dramatically replaced his beaver head. “Wish me luck!”

Lucas leapt dramatically out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving Maya and Zay in silence. Maya gulped before speaking.

“Zay… I—“

“Hey, so…” Zay said quickly, rising from the bed, “Listen, thanks for the… but I should, y’know, I gotta…” He paused, looking for a moment into Maya’s sympathetic eyes.

“I gotta go,” he said before slipping out the door.

Maya, her face still stunned, slumped her shoulders as she exhaled.


	3. Chapter 3

Evening had fallen when Maya found herself picking absently at her plate of French fries in the dining hall, untouched sketchbook by her side, completely oblivious to the other students chatting and eating around her.

What she could not possibly remain oblivious to, however, was the entrance of her girlfriend, loudly slapping her flipper covered feet onto the tile floor. She was covered head to toe in a wetsuit, dripping wet, with a snorkel obscuring her mouth and a large diving mask covering the rest of her face. The other students stared for a moment, but soon returned to their business. They had all seen stranger things during pledge week.

The brunette plopped down in the booth next to her giggling girlfriend, turning to her before loudly expelling a burst of water from her snorkel, causing Maya to laugh.

“Boy, they really make you earn that pin, huh?”

Riley lifted her mask and snorkel, revealing her smiling face as she pulled her hair free from the rubber hood.

“If joining a sorority were easy, they’d let boys do it,” she proclaimed proudly.

Maya chuckled at that before getting lost in her thoughts again, leading Riley to take advantage of her distraction by stealing a fry. She had munched down another two before concern covered her face.

“Ok, Peaches, what’s wrong?”

Maya startled.

“What? Oh, honey, nothing’s wrong.”

“Don’t lie to me, Maya Hunter,” Riley said sternly. “I’ve nearly lost fingers trying to eat your fries before, but you didn’t even notice me taking three!”

But Maya was already absent again.

“Huh? Oh, sure, Riles, you can have them.”

Riley ‘s eyes expanded, horrified. She grabbed Maya’s shoulders with sopping wet hands, turning her to face her and capturing her full attention.

“WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE IS MY PEACHES?!”

Maya couldn’t help finding the outburst adorable, kissing Riley quickly on the nose.

“Sorry, honey, I’m just… distracted.”

Riley’s face instantly fell.

“You’re mad at me for being away so much, aren’t you?”

Maya turned to her girlfriend urgently, putting her hands on her cheeks.

“Sweetie, that’s not it at all, I swear! I’m glad you’re having fun!”

“Well, then what is it?”

Maya lowered her hands, then her head.

“I… can’t tell you.”

Riley looked legitimately hurt.

“But… but we tell each other everything! No secrets! I even told you about my fear of coiled light bulbs!”

“Yeah, not gonna lie, that was a weird one.”

“It’s like a glowing cobra, ready to strike, Maya!”

Maya arched her eyebrows, offering Riley a soft smile.

“Riles, you know I’d tell you what was on my mind if I could, but…” she shrugged, “It’s not my secret to tell. You’re just gonna have to trust me on this one.”

The brunette eyed her girlfriend, clearly thinking hard about this scenario.

“… you promise you’re ok?”

“I swear.”

A smile crept onto Riley’s face.

“Then I’ll allow it. But I reserve the right to explode into a cloud of fixing it if I ever find out what it is. Deal?” She raised her pinky.

Maya laughed with love and relief, linking her own pinky.

“Deal,” the blonde said, before getting lost in the soft brown of Riley’s eyes.

“What?” Riley cooed, grinning.

“Nothing, just…” She grabbed Riley’s hands. “Thanks for kissing me.”

Riley smiled even wider, leaning in closer.

“Like I could ever resist.”

“No, I mean… the first time. When I was just a girl in love with her best friend. Thanks for being brave….” She touched her moist cheek. “Thanks for loving me back.”

Riley melted into her hand, perfect love beaming from her eyes.

“My whole life.”

They leaned in for a deep, soft kiss. When they separated Maya squinted her eyes.

“You smell like fish.”

Riley smiled sheepishly.

“Do you wanna go to the aquarium?”

“Not really.”

“Good, because I might be banned for life.”

\-----

The bright shining sun of a new day drew out even the most isolated NYU students to the quad to enjoy the beautiful morning. Moving through the throngs of revelers was a young woman, laboriously dragging a metallic cart, covered with a tarp. She was nearly through the gathering space before she ran into another cart being pushed by a tall, thin professor.

“Ah! Hello, dearest one!” Smackle offered, totally convincingly as she draped her arm to cover her cart from view. “What are the odds of running into you here?”

“Likely in the low three thousands, I’d say!” Farkle laughed, a false smile plastered on his face as he, too, attempted to cover up his cargo.

The two geniuses stared at each other for a long moment. Then, simultaneously, their shoulders slumped in defeat. Smackle pulled the tarp off of her cart, revealing a large machine with a satellite dish.

“Quantum brain wave amplifier,” she admitted.

Farkle smirked and removed his own tarp, exposing a metallic chair with an imposing headpiece hanging overtop.

“Magneto neural stimulator,” he chuckled. The two stared at each other lovingly.

“You know, Farkle… it seems to me that we’ve lost sight of the spirit of this wager.”

“I agree, darling. Our intention was to measure who was truly more capable of inspiring and enriching the minds of our charges, yet we’ve devolved into a common mad science fair.”

Smackle moved close, hugging Farkle tightly.

“Perhaps,” Farkle postulated, holding his girlfriend, “we have underestimated our students. Perhaps the intelligence we seek to imbue them with already resides within their minds, merely waiting for the right educator to pull their own unique talents to the forefront!”

At that moment, they heard a shriek coming from a great distance away, yet drawing closer at startling speed. They searched around for it’s source before looking up just in time to dodge a woman dressed as Tinkerbell decending from the sky on a parachute. When she landed with an ungraceful thud they realized that it was Riley, the word “PLEDGE” written across her forehead in marker. She rose quickly, detaching her chute and prancing away.

The two professors looked at each other.

“Nope!” They exclaimed simultaneously, each rushing for their inventions and running off to continue their work.

Perched on a small hill a few yards away, Maya laughed at the scene even as she swapped out colored pencils, furiously sketching the surprising arrival of her girlfriend and the shocked expressions of her friends.

Maya noticed when Zay sat down beside her, but she continued focusing on her work, a smile on her face. She waited a moment for him to speak.

“That is one interesting gal you’ve got there, Hunter,” he mused.

“She a lotta work,” Maya smiled, nodding. Her smile expanded. “But she’s worth every bit.”

Zay smiled, nodding along. They sat in a soft silence together for a long moment.

“So… ten years, huh?” Maya finally asked, looking over at her friend.

Zay looked down, smiling to himself.

“Fourth grade. We were reading a book about a wedding in English class, and our teacher told us to imagine what our wedding would look like.” He tilted his head. “There was only one person I could imagine standing up there with me…”

Maya nodded, looking ahead of her at the gently milling sea of students.

“Have you ever thought about telling him?”

Zay smirked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to her.

“Before that day, did you ever think about telling Riley?”

Maya’s eyebrows arched in deep empathy.

“Every second.”

Silence again.

“Listen, it’s not like… Lucas was the first person I came out to in high school, and he was just crazy supportive. He’s the best friend I could ever ask for, but he’s…” He chuckled to himself. “He is very straight.”

“You sure? That’s what Riley—“

“You’re gonna have to trust me, pumpkin,” Zay interrupted softly. “I know my best friend, and…” He sighed. “I can’t even tell you how happy I was when you and Riley got together! I mean, your straight crush kissed you first! That’s the dream!”

They both laughed at that, Maya blushing at the memory but noting the pang of guilt she felt in her stomach.

“But not everybody gets that, and I… Honestly, Maya, I made my peace with that a long time ago. My friendship with Lucas is so important to me. I feel so lucky he’s just in my life, y’know? However he is.” He nudged Maya with his shoulder. “And, if you recall, it’s not like this whole thing stopped me from dating plenty of lovely ladies and gentlemen in high school!”

“Oh, yes…” Maya nodded, barely containing a laugh, “I remember the Zaytabase.”

“Girl, I had to buy an external hard drive to keep them all straight!” They laughed together again, until Maya put a hand on Zay’s shoulder.

“Ok. But listen, I’m here if you ever need to talk about it. And you know I get it, so, y’know… anytime, ok?”

Zay turned to look at his friend, appreciation glimmering in his eyes.

“Thank you, Maya. It feels really good to tell someone, and… I’m really glad it was you.”

Maya scoffed a bit.

“I dunno… somebody else might’ve been able to give you better advice… or, y’know… _any_.”

“But see, that’s why I’m glad it’s you! The geniuses would have analyzed everything to death, and you _know_ Riley would have had to fix it.”

“Oh, she wouldn’t sleep until you were engaged.”

Zay chuckled, blushing slightly.

“But you… sometimes you just need someone to listen, and to understand, right?”

Maya smiled, putting her arm around Zay and resting her head on his shoulder.

“And I always will.”

Zay smiled, eyes slightly misty, as he rested his head on his friend’s.

Their heads both shot up at the sight of a small pack of men, clad only in their underwear and with ZBT written on their chests in marker, being chased by three gentlemen in a golf cart shooting water guns at them through the quad. An especially muscular member of the party stopped running and waved up to the friends on the hill before being strafed and sprayed in the head. Lucas then snapped back to attention and joined the hazing ritual once more, water dripping down his sculpted back.

“Now, see, _that’s_ just not fair!” Zay complained, eyes trained on the retreating figure of their friend.

“Mmm, no it is not,” Maya agreed, eyes similarly focused.

(Paper airplane transition)


	4. Chapter 4

A few nights later, Farkle, Zay and Maya sat in the boy’s dorm, each with a controller in their hand, yelling frantically over each other as an epic contest played out on the screen in front of them. The sudden and pronounced entrance of Riley and Lucas prompted them to pause.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the newest member of Gamma Gamma Nu!” Riley beamed as she thrust out the pin on her pink sweater.

Maya hopped up, embracing her girlfriend excitedly.

“Honey, that’s great! Congratulations! So, what’s next?”

Riley shrugged. “Eh, a few meetings here and there, charity events… but most importantly, a big formal party next weekend where I can show off my beautiful girlfriend!”

Maya snuggled closer, a smile glowing off of her face.

“Y’know, maybe dating a Gamma girl won’t be so bad…”

They laughed as Zay raised a hand to Lucas. His friend clasped it, pulling him in for a hug.

“Congrats, man! Like there was any doubt!”

“Thanks, buddy! And don’t worry, you’re in for all of the parties and my wingman game is strong!”

Lucas slapped his back, turning to accept Farkle’s congratulations, as Maya and Zay shared a look, coupled with an earnest smile.

Smackle entered amidst the celebration.

“Hey, Smacks!” Zay announced, excited. “Riley and Lucas got into their houses!” The two new Greeks puffed out their chests.

“Oh, woohoo, you successfully survived a week of bottom paddling.” She answered, unimpressed. “More importantly, I just graded my class’ exams and we wiped the floor with you!” She pointed, grinning widely, at Farkle.

The genius couldn’t help but smile back, rising to put an arm around Smackle.

“I must admit, you succeeded where my woefully average students and I failed.”

“Hey!” Riley and Maya protested, Lucas and Zay chuckling beside them.

“So, what was the bet, anyway?” Lucas asked.

Smackle, face absolutely glowing, looked up at her proud partner.

“The wager,” Farkle said, excited, “Was to determine the order of our names once they are hyphenated.”

Slowly but surely, the impact of the statement began rolling over the assembled friends, eyes growing wide.

“Looks like we’re going with Smackle-Minkus,” Farkle proudly announced as Isadora raised her left hand, revealing an extremely large engagement ring.

There was screaming, crying, hugs and high-fives as this family of friends changed yet again, in the most wonderful of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, Smarkle is the best forever.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying Season 7 so far! I'm very excited about the next episode, so I hope to have it up before too long!
> 
> Comments and reviews are like a kiss from your straight crush!


End file.
